Artemis Fowl and the half breed
by Pursnikitie
Summary: 16 year old Artemis Fowl is enrolled in a public school for exceptionally gifted students where he bumps into Tala Short. This chipper girl peaks Artemis' interest and unknowingly sets both their lives and the peoples in a direction nobody could forsee.
1. When two path's meet

**Artemis Fowl and the half breed**

**chapter 1: When two path's meet**

"Good morning Master Fowl." The headmaster of Artemis' new school greeted.

"Hardly," the dark haired genius sighed, "I expect you have my schedule ready."

"Of course," he handed Artemis his timetable." I do hope its to your liking."

"I'm sure."

BRING! BRING! The school bells rang. Tala, a fairly attractive girl with a natural tanned look to her skin ran through the hallways.

"I can't believe I'm going to be late again!" She groaned rushing around another corner.

She was almost to the door when out of nowhere a guy that looked her age was standing there in an Armani suit. Tala tried to yell 'Watch out!' but it was too late and sounded more like "Watchgahh!" The two fell in a heap on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" The emerald eyed natural auburn haired girl apologized.

Standing up she bowed in atonement. When he stood up she looked at his features. He was pale, like a vampire, with striking blue eyes. Contrary to the rest of his clean cut appearance he had slightly messy black hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Tala began wiping the dust from his jacket. Being late for class was forgotten after what she thought was almost killing him.

"Miss Short! What are you doing to the new student?"

"Well you see I-" She was cut off by the attractive male.

"Miss Short was just pointing out the fact that there was lint on my lapel." He spoke for the first time.

"Oh. Master Fowl welcome to our school." The ancient Miss Bridley greeted." I do hope Miss Short isn't pestering you."

Artemis looked at the out of breath girl and half-smiled. "Not at all." He said against his better judgement.

"If your positive. Come on then, class has already started."

Tala sat in her usual, back of the class, seat. Artemis sat beside her seeing as it was the only empty desk. Sneaking a few quick glances at the pale skinned youth she sighed.

_I've got to make it up to him. I rammed into him so hard he could have died. What a nice first impression. _Taking out a pen and piece of paper she neatly wrote a small note to him.

Quickly reaching across the aisle she slipped the folded paper onto his desk. Looking at the note then to the girl he quirked an eyebrow. Unfolding it he read the papers contents:

_I'm very sorry about bumping into you, I hope you can forgive me. If I can do anything to make it up to you just name it._

_Tala_

Scoffing at the drawn picture of her smiling head he promptly crumpled it up and threw it in his desk.

_Fine,_ she thought, _Jerk. I was just trying to apologize. Its not like I care._

Artemis paid no attention to the girl being to wrapped up in his own thoughts._ She looks like Holly. Her last name is also Short. It couldn't be just a coincidence could it? Short is a very common name though. None the less I'll have to look into this._

Not listening to the teacher drone on Tala doodled little pictures on the side of her notebook.

"Miss Short! Miss Short are you listening? I asked you a question!" Miss Bridley Snapped

"Three thousand five hundred ninety-six point seventeen."

"Right. Just pay more attention. Normally you spout out answers before I have time to yell at you." Even though the old women often snapped at Tala she liked her and always drove her to do her best. After all that was her job as a teacher.

"Sorry Ma'am I'm just tired today."

The dark haired genius was surprised. Tala hadn't even looked up to the question let alone seem to listen. She was smarter than she looked. Artemis grinned his vampiric grin. He would have to match wits with her, it was possible she was an intellectual equal. Not likely but possible. Maybe he would be able to have an intelligent conversation with someone at this school for 'exceptionally gifted students'. The Great Artemis Fowl Junior, Criminal Mastermind only exceptionally gifted? That was the understatement of the year.

A few days had gone by and as Artemis had expected he was making no friends. Not that he was trying. He still hadn't had the time to ask Holly about the Tala Short thing but he was somehow convinced it was just a coincidence.

"Is something wrong Artemis?" The giant Man-servant Butler asked as he drove the Bentley to Artemis' school.

"No. I'm just thinking." Lately that had been his excuse for everything.

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure."

Actually something was changing in Artemis, even before he had switched schools. Something he normally loved to do, such as making people beneath him feel inferior had lost it's appeal. He blamed this on Holly of course all those years spent with the People had made him go soft. Not that he minded. It actually gave him more of a care free attitude.

Then suddenly his mind turned back to Tala Short. She was still bugging him to let her apologize it was getting very irritating. Artemis had assumed that after crumpling up her note she would have left him alone, but no. Actually she was the only person in the school let alone the class that would talk to him besides teachers. Truth is everyone else was scared of him. They had heard about the Fowl's and to the rest of the students one going to a public school was not a good thing.

"Maybe I will take up her offer." He mused to himself, "I don't see what it could hurt."

Of course he had got to class early. A Fowl was never late. Tala walked into class with a kind of happy bounce in her step. Something Artemis thought he would never be able to obtain. Sighing inwardly he waited for her to go to her seat.

"Ms. Short," he greeted,"I was wondering if that offer was still available?"

"What offer?" She said genuinely confused.

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ He rolled his eyes, "A few days ago you wrote me a note. I decided to take you up on your offer if it was still available."

"Oh that, of course just name it, and if I'm able I'll do it."

"Lunch." The aristocratic youth stated.

"Lunch? Like take you out for lunch?"

"Yes."

"Alright that's perfect!" She said smiling happily, "I own a restaurant."

"You own a restaurant?"

"Well technically it was my father's but when I turn eighteen I'm going to inherit it... How about Saturday then? I'll give you directions and you can swing by."

"That sounds just fine." Artemis said grinning that oh-so vampiric grin.

**Writer's Note: **Tala Short, My character is not a Mary Sue. Just because she's smart doesn't make her perfect, she can be quiet ditsy at times. If you think she seems to Mary Sueish please tell me so I can look it over and maybe fix it up. On another note I have a Harry Potter story called "Tala means wolf" the two characters look nothing alike I just really like the name Tala... and The name Tala Short just goes together well.


	2. Of Sight and Mind

**Artemis Fowl and the half breed**

**chapter 2:Of Sight and Mind **

It was Saturday. The piece of paper with the directions was clutched in Artemis's hand, the directions we're well enough detailed but she yet again saw the need to doodle on the paper. This made her seem less appealing to him, the lack of professionalism appalled him.

_I can't believe I'm going along with this. At least she left me be for the rest of the week._ The rich youth thought as the large manservant pulled the Bentley into the impressive looking restaurants parking lot.

Butler silently got out of the car to let his young charge out. As he closed the door behind him he started to follow him.

"Butler."

"Yes, Artemis?"

"You can have some time off."

"Artemis... I can't..."

"Butler, you can't disobey an order that I give you directly."

The large man stood firm.

"It's all right old friend We've had no trouble for two years now the danger is over."

"Your right Artemis, I'm sorry," Butler sighed, "what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"Two o'clock should be good."

Butler could only retreat to the car, if he had some time off he would spend it how he liked. Waiting until Artemis walked out the door just to make sure. He had already assessed the situation the day Artemis had told them they would be going. The large man already new all the escape routes and if there were some type of crisis were to occur Artemis would come out of it unscathed.

_Château of a doubt. _Artemis thought. What a quaint little play on words he laughed to himself._ It sounds like something a five year old would think up of. _

Dingle-ling chimed the small bell a-top the door as he entered.

"Who's there?We're closed today." A slender brown haired women asked.

"Artemis Fowl Junior, Miss Tala invited me over today for lunch."

"Oh," The women smiled, "You must be her friend from school. I'm her mother Kristen Short. Please follow me." She guided him through to the next room. The walls in the restaurant were teal and bordered in burgundy the lighting seemed perfect for the color of the room. The tables and chairs were made out of cherry wood.

The way her mother guided him it was as if she had the route memorised.

"Tala, your friend is here!" Her mother called into the kitchen door.

"I'll be right there Mum!" The auburn haired girls voice answered.

"Please sit down."

"After you Mrs. Short." Artemis replied politely.

"No, no I insist your the guest."

Not wanting to seem rude or ungrateful Artemis sat down at the table. A few short moments later Tala appeared in the doorway dressed in a pair of beige khaki's and light blue tank top.

"Oh, mum let me help you." She said pulling out the chair beside her mother, she sat down and Tala pushed in the chair.

"Hello Artemis." The emerald eyed girl greeted, "thank you for coming."

"Hello Tala."

"Well you've already met my mother so you don't really need to be introduced...so how does me cooking lunch for you sound?"

"She's really quite the cook, her father taught her everything she knows."

"How can I refuse such a generous offer?"

"Well what would you like?"

Artemis smirked. He wasn't going to make it that easy for her. Quickly thinking of the most preposterous meal he could think of.

"Do you think you could make Black Thai rice with yellow curry crab and ginger sauce?"

"Hmmm, coming right up!" She said happily walking bouncily back into the kitchen. "OW!" They heard, "I'm all right! I just banged into the counter again!"

"Again? She does that a lot?"

"More then me, actually." Her mother said with a smile.

Artemis wasn't sure how old she was but whatever her age, she didn't look it. Of course she had laugh lines and yes maybe a few crows feet around her eyes but overall she looked rather young.

"Hmm," She sighed moving her hands to touch his face. "Just as I thought, defined chin, straight nose, eyes evenly spaced, hair somewhat messy, just as Tala described you."

Artemis was taken aback this women was touching his face. It didn't click in right away why she would be doing this. What did she mean by 'just as Tala described you'? Could it be her mother was Autistic? Quirking an eyebrow he calmly asked,

"What are you doing?"

Moving her hands away she placed them in her lap, "Tala didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"He inquired.

"I'm blind."


	3. That Sinking Feeling

**Artemis Fowl and the half breed**

**chapter 3: That Sinking Feeling**

_Blind?_ Artemis thought flattening his lapel. _ I never would have imagined that. At school she seems so carefree. Theres more to her then meets the eye. _

He was unsure of what to say, normally never one to be lost for words he sat quietly. Unsure of how much time had gone by Artemis' eyes flicked down to his watch it had only been about twenty minutes. Why did he ever agree to this? Maybe deep down he wanted someone to like him? HA! The Great Master Thief Artemis Fowl Junior want someone to like him ridiculous! If he wanted friends he could easily pay for them. Not that he would, that would be just pathetic.

"The foods almost ready!" Tala called from the kitchen breaking the silence.

"I can't wait I just love eating her cooking." Kristen sighed happily.

"Alright, Black Thai rice with yellow curry crab and ginger sauce coming right up!" The ever energetic girl chirped. " I hope everybody likes it!"

The all ate silently. No one complained so she took that as a good thing. When her mother finished eating she excused herself from the table, and left the two alone. Finally Artemis spoke,

"Are you satisfied now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean are you happy now? Have you apologized enough? Will you leave me alone at school?"

"Yup!" She grinned, "I don't feel bad anymore, Ok well I do still feel bad I can get over it now."

"Good," he sighed, "because I can't stand you."

For some reason he couldn't control the string of insults coming from his mouth. "Now don't talk to me at school anymore you idol brained dolt."

That was the last straw for Tala, sure she was used to being made fun of but in her own restaurant, after she had just made him a meal, and after trying to be his friend. No that was the last straw. She pulled her hand and with a loud SMACK that seemed to echo through the restaurant she slapped him across the face.

Less then a second later Butler, the giant man-servant burst through the doors gun cocked and ready to shoot. "Step away from Master Fowl Ms. Short I don;t want to shoot you."

Artemis' mouth hung open, she hit him, nobody, but nobody hit a Fowl. His mind couldn't wrap around it, only once before had somebody hit him. But that person wasn't human, so technically it didn't count. Still this girl slapped him, leaving quite the red mark and possibly even a bruise. For the second time in less then an hour he was speechless.

"Get out." she ordered, "you not welcome here anymore."

Regaining his composure Artemis shot her a glare, before standing up from his chair. "Fine by me, your food was only mediocre anyway."

After putting in his final words Artemis turned to leave a smirked sneaking onto his face, it seemed that somehow his old self was coming back to play for awhile. Even if the new reformed Artemis didn't agree with it.

"What exactly was all that about in their anyway?" Butler asked after they were back in the Bentley.

"Nothing for you too worry about Domovoi, I was just getting rid of an insignificant pest."Artemis said coldly.

"Are you Ok?"Butler asked his young Principle, "you're not acting like yourself."

Artemis' glazed over icey blue eyes were a-twinkle with a secret as he let out a low eerie laugh.

"No Butler I think I'm acting more like myself now then ever before."

After that last comment the body guard said no more. Clearly something was wrong with Artemis, he was reverting back to the old him... No it was worse then the old him, he seemed to be becoming evil.

... Darkness, Artemis was lost engulfed in this air consuming darkness. If he didn't find a way out soon surely he would drown.

_You can't drowned in darkness... _He thought to himself, _It's just not possible._

There he went over thinking the situation. Trying above all odds to stay calm whilst all his air was being seemingly choked out of him. It was like drowning, one of the worst ways to die. First your heart feels like its about to burst from your chest. Then as you gasp for the air that isn't their your lungs give out leaving you motionless. While your limp body seems to be dead your brain is still functioning.

Brain, yes Artemis' precious brain that he would be lost without. How could he continue to live without knowing he was the smartest man alive.

_I won't have to worry about that for long. Soon even my brain will cease functioning._

The everlasting darkness surrounding him closed in tighter and tighter until he let out a silent shriek of pain. His eyes shot open.

"Am I dead?" He questioned the air.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as he looked around. He wasn't dead, just lying down in his bed. Apparently he was only dreaming. But how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was eating Tala's surprisingly good food. He put his hand to his cheek and winced as his fingers grazed a very tender spot.

Getting out of his bed to look into the mirror he saw what could only be described as a three day old bruise engulfing the side of his face. It was swollen and purple mixed with black, green and yellow.

_Oww _

Artemis looked at the watch on his wrist. He didn't remember buying it.

"Arty!" He heard his mother call, "your going to be late for school!"

_Oh yes right, School,_ He thought momentarily forgetting about the watch.

_It must have been a gift. _ A voice persuaded.

"Yes a gift,"

When Artemis arrived at school that morning people who normally wouldn't even look at him out of fear, shot him nasty glares behind his back. Taking his seat Artemis noticed Tala was yet again late for school.

_Typical._ He chuckled to himself.

When she finally did make it to class, she wasn't her normal chipper, ever-happy self. She seemed like a whole different person.

"Hello." He said casually as she walked by him to take her seat.

The entire class seemed to stop breathing, as if he had just broke some terrible law where the consequence was death.

Tala breathed in deeply as if trying to calm herself. "How dare you." She hissed quietly.

Artemis was really confused now. What the hell was going on here. Giving Tala a genuinely innocent look, which was new to him he ran his fingers threw his thick black hair. "How dare I what?"

"Look," She said, "After what I've put up with the past three days because of you... just leave me alone..."

"Past three days? What past three days? The last thing I remember is eating lunch at your place, and now its suddenly three days later? What is going on here?"

"Miss Short, Mister Fowl, Please take this conversation outside of the class room."Mr. Clark sighed.

Neither one moved form their seat.

"I mean it, leave my classroom, I don't put up with talkers in my class."

Artemis let out a small sigh before standing up. Tala did the same. Doing the gentlemanly thing Artemis let Tala lead the way out of the classroom. After Artemis shut the door behind him he noticed Tala kept on walking not paying any attention to him.

"W-wait!" He found himself call out. "Wait for me."

Pretending she didn't hear him Tala kept a steady pace. Catching up to her Artemis sighed. "Look whatever I apparently did over these past three days, I'm sorry Ok..."

"Look at me." Tala said. Artemis only quirked an eyebrow. "I mean it look me in the face and tell me you don't remember."

"I don't remember anything that happened after eating lunch on Saturday."

"You're not lying are you?"

"No, I'm not."


	4. Singing In the Rain

**Artemis Fowl and the half breed**

**chapter 4:Singing in the rain **

**Disclaimer:** I just noticed I never put in a disclaimer. So here it is I do not own Artemis Fowl. There you go I said it.

"Against my better judgment I guess I'll believe you." She said with I small sigh, "but I still don't understand..."

"Understand what?" Artemis asked as they walked through the many corridors.

"How you can be so cruel, demeaning, and even vulgar then the next day remember none of it."

Artemis didn't answer her. He didn't know what to say. Really what could he say? Already he had apologized and that was hard enough to do.

"I'm sorry though..."

"About what?"

"Slapping you, although you did deserve it."

Artemis placed his hand on his still throbbing cheek, "I'd been wondering how I got that."

The two teens found themselves at one of the schools side doors. Tala pushed it open and walked out into the dreary morning weather. The cold wind whipped at her face. She crossed her arms over her chest and began to rub her arms. Rain seemed to threaten to fall at any moment and Thunder boomed in the distance.

_What a lovely day._ She thought to herself.

"Where are you going?" Artemis called after her.

"For a walk!" She yelled back.

"In this weather are you insane?!"

"Yes!"

A flash of lightning illuminated the morning sky and the rain started to fall in bucket loads. In a matter of seconds Tala was drenched to the bone . The rain pounded on the ground relentlessly like thousands of tiny beating drums.

Artemis couldn't believe her. Walking in weather like this. She was insane. Still he found himself trying to catch up with her. He was only a few steps behind her when he heard her sneeze. Rolling his eyes he took of his now wet blazer and put it over her shoulders.

"Here,"

She looked over to him and sighed, "Thanks, but now your going to get sick..."

"I'll be fine."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?"

"You may not remember whats been going on for the past three days but you were never really nice to me before."

Artemis shrugged. That was something he normally didn't do. "I don't know,"

"Why are you following me?" Tala questioned.

"A Fowl doesn't follow anybody. I'm merely walking in the same direction as you."

She couldn't help but laugh at his comment.

"What?" He asked with a bit of an uncharacteristic snort.

"Nothing your just so full of yourself Mr. Wears a suit all the time."

"I can take back the blazer you know. Let you walk around in this bloody storm unprotected from the elements."

"No you won't." She teased.

"And whys that?"

"My T-shirt's white."

"Oh..." His cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Thoughts of what were under his blazer intruded his mind. He turned his head away, "You can keep wearing the jacket then."

"You're such a gentlemen." She said with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

As they continued to walk down the street, the rain didn't even think of letting up. Tala just let it beat down on her head enjoying every minute of the refreshing cool air.

"Where in the bloody hell are we going?" Artemis finally sighed, after fifteen or so minutes.

"Well I don't know where you're going. After all you are merely walking in the same direction as me. As for I on the other hand am going to visit my father."

"You're father?"

"Yes... my dad." She sighed.

"Where does he live?"

"Well he "lives" in the old cemetery a few blocks from here."

"Oh," Artemis found himself unable to speak. He could remember when everyone thought his father was dead, and how horrible it made him feel. But his father was alive and well he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"You can come if you want... it makes no difference to me..."

The cemetery was overgrown with weeds; the groundskeepers long sense abandoning it. Tala Trudged on with Artemis' blazer covering her shoulders. It took a quarter of an hour to reach the grave and as soon as she reached it she fell to her knees in tears. Her hand reached out to touch the stone and as her fingers grazed over it Artemis could have sworn he had seen a sparkle of blue light.

_No it must just be the rain._ He thought, _The storm is playing tricks on my eyes._ Lightning cracked in the background. "I think we should leave now. It isn't safe to sit her in the midst of a thunder storm."

She didn't budge. "You can leave if you want but I'm not going anywhere." Her voice cracked from the constant stream of tears running down her face. This was not the normal happy go-lucky girl Artemis had come accustomed to. Sighing he kneeled next to her.

"How long ago did it happen?"

"Four years ago today... I thought you were leaving."

" I decided to stay a little longer. A Fowl can change his mind as he pleases."

Tala wiped her running nose on her hand and used his sleeve to wipe her eyes. The lightning and thunder got closer and closer; the rain was pounding on them relentlessly. Then it passed over and slowly as Tala stopped crying the rain also started to stop. Artemis practically pulled her to her feet as they started to walk away. Interestingly enough where Tala's fingers grazed the tombstone the trickling blue light still remained showing faint non alphabetic symbols.

"Where's the big guy?" Tala asked as he helped her walk along the path. "I thought he followed you everywhere."

"He's probably watching us now." He answered flatly.

"Really? So you've got like your own personal stalker?"

"The correct term would be bodyguard."

"I think Stalker sounds better."

"Of course you would." He rolled his eyes.

"At least he doesn't watch over you while you sleep, brandishing his knife, just waiting for the right moment to strike because of the unrequited love that sent him into a whirling void of psychopathic depression."

"What?" Artemis was somewhat taken aback.

"You know if he were a stalker instead of a bodyguard that'd probably be what he was doing." He didn't answer her instead he rolled his eyes at the complete lack of brain cells she was using at this moment in time. "If you had an imagination you would understand."

It seemed that the time at the grave and his earlier actions in the week were for the moment forgotten. He even let down his own guard in these few minutes. Something about her just seemed so familiar. They reached the street and just as Artemis expected Butler and The Bentley were waiting for them.

"Stalker Miss Short? Brandishing my knife? You are quite the imaginative one aren't you?" The giant man servant quirked an eyebrow.

"I was just trying to make him paranoid to sleep at night."

Butler opened the back passengers seat door, "Did you want a drive home? I assume you aren't going back to school." Artemis asked.

"If you're offering." She climbed in the car and seated herself beside Artemis, "Snazzy."


End file.
